What She Saw
by Adeleatron
Summary: Bernie decides to go out shopping, little does she know she is going to meet the woman of her dreams...Serena Campbell.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Bernie decided to spend her day shopping for food, it was a nice enough day. The sun was being smothered by the white, soft, cotton like, clouds in the sky. People were walking about doing their usual things, it seems no matter were you go, different people seem to act the same. Bernie hated shopping but she knew that she had to for her own sake. Her cupboards were bare and she needed to keep her strength up for this divorce she was struggling with. Bernie never was the type of woman who wanted to be married, but funnily enough she did get married and also had two children, Charlotte and Cameron. Since Bernie was the one who wanted the divorce her children didn't want to talk to her, it tore her apart but day by day they became as close as ever.

As Bernie walked out of the co-op, she noticed a sign, a sign which had the most beautiful woman on it. She had short brown hair, eyes that were dark yet seemed to light up the darkness, a smile that took away Bernie's breath, this woman was in a show called 'What The Butler Saw', Bernie recognised the name of the play, the ticket booth was still open, she stood staring at the woman on the sign for a while, heart racing like a tiger trying to catch it's prey. Suddenly a woman was standing next to her but Bernie didn't clock on because she was too busy staring at this goddess on a sign outside of a co-op.

"Are you going to go and see it", a very posh but beautiful voice suddenly said. Bernie turned her head and thought she might have gotten whiplash. Bernies knee's nearly gave way as she kept looking at the woman whom was standing next to her and the woman on the sign. "Serena Campbell, nice to meet you, I play Mrs. Prentice in that show...are you going to watch it or not?" the brunette said with that mesmerizing voice of hers. "Oh...I...I...I...sorry, Hi I'm Berenice Wolfe, but please call me Bernie, if you want that is...I think I might go...if you want me to...", Bernie said as she stuttered half of her words, how embarrassing!

"Well I'm not going to force you, but if you wish to come then I'd be happy to see a person I know in the audience, my husband would never come to a show of mine, he says I can't act but then again he is always drunk...are you okay Bernie? You seem to be a bit nervous?" Serena said to Bernie, she was concerned about the blonde. Bernie had never felt this nervous in front of any woman before, Serena was so breathtakingly gorgeous. 'Shut up Bernie she's married, she's straight...and oh so sexy...will you shut up!!!', words swimming around in Bernies head. Bernie realised she hadn't replied to the brunette and suddenly spoke which startled Serena a bit. "Your husband doesn't deserve you, I haven't met you for very long but I can tell that you are an amazing and powerful woman, and so very very beautiful...", the brunette stood open mouthed and tears formed in her eyes and Bernie wondered if she had said something wrong. "Bernie..." Serena said with a quiet voice, she looked at the blonde with a powerful look as if to show Bernie that she is more than grateful for what she has just said. "Oh god Serena I'm so sorry if I over stepped the mark, we have only just met I'm sorry, you're straight and probably find it weird-" Serena quickly interrupted Bernie by putting her finger over the blondes mouth. "Shhhh, that's the nicest thing anyones ever said to me Bernie...and I don't really have a sexuality, if I like them, I like them, even though I'm married with a daughter in her 20's but truthfully I hate Edward, I know he cheats on me and...nevermind I don't want to bore you, would you like to come to my house for a drink of shiraz?", Serena kept eye contact all throughout what she had just said, Bernie looked at her and replied, " I'd love to".


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A few hours later Bernie was sat on Serenas sofa with a large class of shiraz in her hand, her legs crossed and eyes on Serena. "Serena...when you said Edward cheats and you were going to say something else..what was it?" Bernie couldn't stop thinking about what Serena had said to her about her asshole of a husband, how could he cheat on such a perfect woman? Actually...come to think of it, how the fuck has she ended up at Serenas house?! It was only a few hours ago she was looking at Serena on the sign and now it feels like she's known Serena for donkeys years! "Urm, o-h I..I can't remember, sorry.." Serena's face went white as Casper the ghost, Bernie put her class of shiraz down and placed her hand on top of Serenas and looked down at their hands, "Serena..please tell me, you can trust me, we only met a few hours ago but time doesn't mean anything, how long you've known a person means nothing at all, I've become more close to you in just a few hours then I have with my other friends who I've known for years...please, talk to me-", before Bernie could finish her sentence there was a loud slam as the front door slammed shut making the room shake, Serena quickly led Bernie to the kitchen where she could hide.

"Bernie stay here and don't make a sound, please, I'm sorry", Serena whispered to Bernie, unshed tears in her brown eyes, Bernie stood in the kitchen unable to even move, she hadn't the faintest idea what was happening, who came into the house? Why did she have to hide? Why did Serena look scared? All these questions disappeared when she heard a mans voice, the voice didn't sound normal or sober at all, was it...Edward?

"SERENA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? COME HERE YOU LITTLE, USELESS COW!!" the man said, he was definelty drunk and Bernie started shaking with anger, how DARE he talk to lovely Serena in that way?!

"Sorry Edward, I'm... I'm here...s-sorry...how much have you been drinking?..." Serena struggled to talk to this revolting man, but she was scared of him and Bernie still had no clue as to why, all she could think of is that he insults her, which on it's own is bad but Bernie doesn't think that's all he does.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK QUESTIONS YOU FUCKING BITCH!! I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE AND DRINK HOW MUCH I WANT WITHOUT MY PATHETIC SO CALLED WIFE QUESTIONING ME" Edward bellowed at Serena and Bernie was itching to open the kitchen door and deck him until he was knocked out. Bernie was reaching the handle just as she heard a sound...a sound that sounded just like someone being slapped...everything went silent...until she heard Serena crying, crying out the words, "stop, please, I'm sorry, PLEASE STOP, OW".

Bernie couldn't believe it, Edward was abusing Serena!? Bernie jumped into action, she opened the kitchen door as it slammed open, it caught Edwards attention and what Bernie saw made her feel sick to the stomach, Serena laid on the floor while Edward was kicking her, blood on Serenas lip and tears stained her beautiful face. "MOVE THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU FOUL, DISGUSTING MAN!" Bernie strode over to the man and was shaking with anger, Bernie wasn't at all scared of this man, not one bit, Edward started laughing. "HAHAHA WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BLONDE COW, I'M TEACHING MY HOUSEWIFE A LESSON, PISS OFF BLONDE JOB", that's all Bernie needed to hear, she swung her arm as far back as she could and punched him as hard as she possibly could, Edward fell to the ground, blood dripping from the corner of his eye, "Serena oh my fucking god are you okay?! Come on, I'm taking you to my house, you need to get away from here, come on let's go", Bernie gently helped a still crying Serena out to the car, and put the seat belt around Serena and kissed her forehead as Serena held her stomach, Serena was in pain, she knew that her stomach must be bruised badly.

Bernie drove to her house making sure to not go over any holes in the road or any bumps so Serena wouldn't have sharp pains in her stomach. "Serena, here let me help you out" Bernie wrapped Serenas arm around her neck and wrapped her own arm around Serenas back, they walked to the front door and Bernie unlocked it as fast as she could so Serena could sit down on her sofa. Once they were in Bernie sat Serena down on the sofa while Bernie got some salt, warm water and some wotton wool, she mixed the salt in the luke warm water and started to carefully clean the dried blood off Serenas, tear and blood stained face. "Serena...you haven't spoken a word...we need to talk about this...does he do this all the time?" Bernie struggled to talk as she could feel her throat clenching as she felt like the tears were going to fall down any moment, Serena looked at Bernie with her beautiful eyes, "...y-yes...he does it when he's drunk, funnily enough, he is always drunk and when he's sober he tries to act nice and looks after me... I'm used to it...it's probably the alcohol acting not him..I should love him but as I said earlier...I hate him", Serena started to cry again and Bernie wrapped her arms around Serenas waist and Serenas arms snaked up around Bernies shoulders, Serena cried into Bernies neck. "Shhh, don't cry sweetheart, we can work together on this, we can contact the police, we can get rid of him for good...Serena...is this the worst he has ever abused you?" Bernie asked Serena, butterflies in her stomach not wanting to let go of this precious woman, holding Serena felt so right like their bodies were meant to fit this perfect together.

Serena let go of Bernie and stood up slowly wincing at the pain of her stomach, Serena slowly lifted up her camisole to show scars and bruises. "Serena no...no...fucking hell no, h-h-how?" Bernie pulled Serena closer to her and brushed the tips of her fingers against Serenas scars and bruises, without thinking Bernie started kissing over them and rested her hands on Serenas back. "He was holding a knife...he wanted to have sex with me but I said no, he...he was s-so angry...he dragged me by my hair upstairs and...and...he raped me...while he was doing that he stabbed me with the knife but not deep enough to make me bleed to death..." Serena cried out and Bernie started crying to, she was going to be sick...

Bernie rushed to the downstairs bathroom and threw up, Serena rubbed her back and they both fell to the floor holding each other crying. "Serena, I'm going to fucking kill him."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"No Bernie...please no, are you okay now? Do you want me to get you some water?" Serena said while holding Bernies hand as they sat in the bathroom clinging to each other. "No no Serena, it's okay, I'm okay, I want to rip his balls off, if he even has any and make him eat them!! We need to contact the police Serena, please" Bernie started to cry again with the thought of how Serena had just been abused and how Serena has been stabbed and raped in the past. Bernie felt like she was going to be sick again but she knew she had to stay strong for Serena.

"Bernie, can we contact them tomorrow? All I want to do now is to go back home and go to sleep... I'm so emotionally drained but I am so thankful for everything you have done for me tonight...thank you, thank you, thank you" Serena kissed Bernie on the cheek and made to get up but Bernie gently grabbed her wrist. "Serena Campbell I'm not letting you go anywhere, you will stay here tonight in my bed, I can take the sofa, you're not going back to that house with that horrendous so called " Bernie spoke firmly and looked directly into Serenas eyes and Serena knew Bernie was being serious and Serena also knew she didn't want to go back to her house anyway, she was in pain, shocked and still scared. "Bernie are you sure? I don't want to intrude...you might not want me here, you don't even know me...you might not be comfortable...", Bernie interlocked their fingers and kissed the back Serenas hand, " I'm 1000% sure that I want you here, like I said, it doesn't matter how long you've known a person. Please stay here, I need you to be safe, I will look after you".

A few hours later, Serena and Bernie are all ready for bed, Bernie lent Serena some of her pajamas, it was a white long sleeve, baggy t-shirt with some matching short, shorts. Bernie smiled to herself thinking how adorable Serena looked in her pajamas. "I look like a bloody snowman Berenice! Don't smerk at me!" Serena giggled and tried to act all serious but she couldn't as Bernie started laughing, Bernie had this laugh that came straight from the throat and Serena was crying with laughter at the sounds coming out of Bernies mouth. "oh my fucking god! A snowman, Serena the snowman!" Bernie struggled to speak as she laughed uncontrollably.

After they had both finished dying of laughter they both stood in Bernies bedroom not knowing what to do next. "So urm...I think we should both get some sleep... I'm rather tired from all the...you know" Serena said in nearly a whisper while she looked to the ground wanting it to swallow her up. "Urm, yes, YES of course sorry, I'll go and leave you to sleep, if you need me come down or here's my number if you just want to message me...from downstairs.." Bernie said also looking at the ground, Bernie gave Serena her number and made her way downstairs.

It was midnight and neither of them could sleep and they didn't understand why, they were both shattered from the events that happened that night. Suddenly Bernies phone went off, as Bernie turned her phone on she had to squint her eyes as the light from her phone was so bright it felt like it could have blinded her. 'Bernie...would you mind coming up and maybe get into bed with me? I'm lonely and I miss you...you don't have to if you don't want to, it is your bed after all and sleeping on the sofa might be a bit uncomfortable for you. S x', as Bernie read the message Serena had just sent her she has never moved so fast in her life, she rolled off the sofa and made her way upstairs to go to Serena.

"I got your text are you okay? Are you sure you want me to get into bed? When you fall asleep I'll go back down because I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..." Bernie said quietly standing next to the bed with a blush rising up from her neck to her smiling face. "Come in, I just miss you...please don't leave if I fall asleep...I just want to be with you" Serena made eye contact with Bernie and Bernie slid into the bed with Serena. Serena snuggled up to Bernie, her head rested on Bernies collar bone and her arm wrapped round Bernies toned stomach. "hmm, this is nice" Serena said before drifting off into a deep sleep, not long after Bernie to fell asleep, a smile on her face knowing that Serena Campbell, was in her bed wrapped around her. 'I think I'm falling for her' Bernie thought before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Bernie woke suddenly to a loud crash in her room, all memories from last night came swimming back into her mind. Bernie pushed her self up with her elbows and looked around, she couldn't see anything, not even Serena...where was Serena?

Bernie grabbed her phone to message Serena. 'Serena...where are you? please tell me u didn't go back home. B x' as soon as she sent the text she heard Serenas phone going off by the side of her bed, Bernie looked over to see Serena sleeping squeezed in between the bed and the wall. "OMG SERENA ARE YOU OKAY?!" Bernie yelled and Serena awoke with a startled expressions on her face. "w-what in the 50 shades of fucking hell am I doing down here Bernie Wolfe!? Help me up then, I am getting old you know!" Bernie couldn't help but laugh as she helped the brunette up off the floor. "You woke me up when you fell! i didn't even see you down there you silly sausage! are you okay, did you hurt yourself anywhere?!" Bernie checked Serena to see if any of her injuries had gotten worse, there were just bruises and scabbed up wounds.

"You're very comfy to sleep on you know Berns?" Serena said with a smerk as she brushed her fingers up Bernies arm. "Oh am I now snowrena?" Bernie laughed as she remembers that Serena thought Bernies pajamas on her own body made her look like a snowman. Serena made a fake, shocked impression on her face and started to tickle Bernie and sat on her stomach. "SERENA! No no no stop, I'M TICKLISH!" Bernie tried to say while she was laughing, she realised the brunette was ontop of her and Bernie rested her hands on Serenas thighs appreciating all her curves. Bernie noticed Serena had stopped and she looked up to see Serena looking at her with lust and want in her eyes. "Bernie...I want to divorce Edward...I want someone else", Bernies face went pale, who did Serena want? Who was it? Jealously overtook her thoughts until Serena rested her hands on Bernie's stomach. "Bernie, I want you...we haven't even known each other for a day but like you said, it doesn't matter how long you've known a person, I want you".

Bernies eyes filled with unshedded happy tears, her skin was burning at Serenas touch, Serenas hands slowly made there way up under Bernies grey camisole. "Serena...are you sure? Oh my god" Bernie arches up at Serenas touch as Serena brushed her delicate fingers over Bernies beautiful breasts. " I'm very very sure Bernie, god you're so beautiful I want to make love to you".

Bernie pushed Serena onto the bed and straddled her, she held Serenas arms above her head as she pressed her lips against Serenas. It was a passionate kiss filled with pure want and desire. "Bernie, I want you, now." With that said Bernie pulled the white long sleeved t shirt over Serenas head and started to kiss along her smooth neck, she stroked her tongue along Serenas jaw line and went back to kissing her neck. Serena pulled the grey camisole from Bernies body and started to gently dig her nails into Bernies back which caused Bernie to moan into Serenas ear. "Bite me, Bernie", as Bernie heard these words she bit Serenas neck as she was asked to and Serena moaned loudly, Serena pulled Bernie into another passionate snog as they grinded on each other, hard. "Oh fuck Bernie, yes!" Bernie kissed her way down to Serenas breasts and took one nipple into her mouth and sucked on it like it was oxygen, her other hand was squeezing the other breast. "Oh yes Bernie just like that oh my fucking-" Serena was lost for words as she moaned as Bernie swapped sides, she was now sucking the other nipple and touch the nipple she was sucking a second ago between her long, fingers and rolled it gently. "OH GOD YES, oh fuck me Bernie , fuck me please"

Bernie kissed down Serenas stomach, her hands now playing with Serenas beautifully shaped breasts, "Serena, you are so fucking gorgeous, I can't believe how lucky I am right now, when you and Edward have divorced I want you to be my lover, forever, please?" Bernie said this while kissing Serenas hip-bones. "Oh fuck yes, I know that he has cheated in the past, I caught him a few times but right now, I don't care that I'm cheating on him, he deserves all the bad things in the world, so shut up Bernie you beautiful woman and fuck me". With that said Bernie pulled down the white shorts Serena was wearing, Bernie looked at Serenas legs and imagined that they would soon be around her own shoulders. "Open your legs Campbell, right now" Serena opened her legs and Bernie got the best view in the world, Serena was dripping wet, Bernie could almost taste her already. Bernie wrapped Serenas legs over her shoulders and held her backside. "Are you ready Campbell?" Bernie said with a smirk on her face. "Oh shit yes Bernie taste me, I want to cum for you, lick me Bernie!" As Serena said that Bernie stroked her tounge through Serenas folds and repeated this action while smiling at the sounds Serena was making. "Oh fuck me yes Bernie YES JUST LIKE THAT, SUCK MY CLIT, PUT YOUR FINGERS IN ME", Bernie found Serenas clit and started licking over it, while she did this she slid two fingers inside of Serenas entrance and curled them so she was hitting her g-spot every single time. "OH YES BERNIE I'M GOING TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR FACE AND FINGERS, THAT'S IT. HARDER. FASTER. LICK ME DEEPER." Serena grabbed Bernies blonde locks and pushed her deeper so her tounge could really work to make her orgasm.

"Cum for me Serena, if I don't taste come in 10 seconds there's going to be trouble, theres a good girl, moan my name!" Serena couldn't take anymore and she arched her back off the bed and screamed. "OH YES BERNIE I'M CUMMING ALL OVER YOUR FACE OH FUCK LICK MY CUM ALL OFF" Bernie did as Serena asked and Serena was cumming again. " I'M CUMMING AGAIN OH FUCK THIS FEELS SO GOOD-" Serena came all over Bernies face and fingers and dragged Bernie up so she could taste herself on Bernies lips. "Now Wolfe, its your turn"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Bernie and Serena spent the majority of the day in bed making love and deciding that Bernie will take Serena home and be with Serena when she tells Edward she wants a divorce. "Berns, I'm scared, I'm so used to being with him and putting up with his abuse for years and then you walk into my life and make me happy, I haven't been this happy since I first found I was pregnant with Ellie and that was 20 years ago!" Serena said to Bernie while snuggled up to her, both naked and happier than ever.

"Serena, there's nothing to be scared about, you hate him, when you leave him everything will lift off your shoulders and I will give those shoulders a good old massage if yoyou want" Bernie smerked and poked Serenas side. "Oh you! That would be very nice actually thank you Berns".

An hour later they were both up and ready, Serena had her divorce speech ready for Edward. This is it. This is the start of a new happy life Serena. I have a beautiful daughter, an all so sexy new lover and I'm in a show. Come on Campbell, this is the start of the new you, the real you.

They were both in Serenas house now, everything was quiet until they heard a door slam upstairs. "Serena is that you darling?", Edward called from upstairs, he seemed very nice and sober now, just like Serena said. "Hello darling, whose this?" Edward nodded to Bernie and Bernie clenched her fists together. You fake bastard, Bernie thought.

"Edward, I want a divorce. I have put up with all of your drunken shit since I married you. You emotionally and physically abuse me when you're drunk and act all nice when you're sober. I'm sick and tired of it. I want to leave you Edward. I hate your guts you disgusting man." Serena said this with pride and every single word she meant.

"Excuse me?! You absolute fucking bitch-", Edward started to say when Bernie stood directly in front of Edward, "DON'T you fucking DARE talk to her like that you stuck up alcoholic freak! Or I will personally fuck your life right up even more than it already is! Serena wants to divorce you because all you do is use her! Now me and Serena will be going now, I will look after her and spoil her, we want divorce papers as soon as possible so she can start her life, without you!" Bernie starred the man up and down with pure disgust and turned to Serena whose mouth was opened wide, Bernie took her hand and they left, just like that.

Once they had driven away and parked outside Bernies house Serena pulled Bernie in the most passionate kiss ever. "Thank you so much Bernie, you mean the world to me, thank you", Bernie smiled as Serena spoke and looked her in the eyes and said with no hesitation what so ever, "Serena Campbell, I love you".

"What?..." Serena starred at Bernie and couldn't believe what she had just said. Bernie loves me? How could she love me? I mean look at me?! I'm just going to fuck everything up like I did with Edward! I'm pathetic! I need to stop this now!

"I love you..." Bernie said again. "I'm sorry Bernie I can't...I can't do this..." Serena said and got out the car and started to walk off.

"Serena?! I'm sorry! Please don't go! I'm so sorry!" Bernie ran after her and tears were streaming down her face thinking she had messed this all up.

Nothing could prepare either of them for what was about to happen.

Serena walked into the road, thoughts in her mind where like a tornado swallowing her up. She didn't look, she didn't care, she'd fucked up her whole life now. Then the car came. "SERENA!!!!!" Bernie pushed Serena out of the way as the car hit Bernie. "BERNIE OH MY FUCKING GOD NO BERNIE!". All Serena could see out of her blurred vision from the tears were two legs from under the car. Bernie wasn't moving.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"BERNIE! OH JESUS NO PLEASE NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING", Serena screamed while sobbing her heart out.

The driver of the car which had just hit Bernie go out and knelt down with Serena, the driver was as white as snow, he turned around and vomited everywhere. "HELLO CAN WE HAVE AN AMBULANCE PLEASE? MY PARTNER HAS JUST BEEN HIT BY A CAR BUT IT WASN'T THE DRIVERS FAULT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, SHE ISN'T MOVING PLEASE COME SOON SHE CAN'T...D-DIE" Serena screamed down the phone still crying her eyes out. Serena looked under the car and saw blood, Serenas heart sank. This was all my fault. If I stayed in the car and admitted I loved her instead of running away she wouldn't be under a fucking car right now.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. They eventually got Bernie out from underneath the car and onto a stretcher. "Serena, I can confirm that Bernie isn't dead, she's fighting for her life. Luckily enough the driver wasn't going fast enough to cause much damage but she has got some very serious injuries which will need to be observed closely. You are welcome to come with us to the hospital and stay with her until she wakes up". Serena hugged the ambulance man and cried onto his jacket. "Thank you so so much...this is all my fault...I didn't tell her I loved her too and I ran and...and...then the car...and she pushed me just to save me...OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Serena cried from the throat and she shook with pain running through her whole body.

The next day Serena was sleeping with her arms rested on Bernies hospital bed and her head rested on her arms, she wasn't comfortable but she didn't care, Bernie nearly died for her and she wasn't going to leave her side ever again. "S-s-serena", Serena woke up by hearing her name being said in almost a whisper. "BERNIE! Are you okay?! WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Serena started to check Bernie as she raised her voice nearly shouting at the poor blonde woman. "You c-could have died to i-if I didn't do i-i-it... I'm s-sorry for saying t-that I-i-i-i love you" A tear fell down Bernies face which was covered in cuts, her right cheek had a long graze on it which was now covered in a big white bandage celotaped on to stop the blood. "No Bernie shhhh, shut up, I love you to... I'm so sorry I ran, I was scared because no relationship has ever lasted and I can't help but think it's me that messes it all up, I don't want you to leave me. Oh jesus I am so in love with you"

Two weeks later Bernie was all healed up with Serena by her side. Serena had finished her show 'What The Butler Saw', Bernie didn't just go to one show, she went to them all to support her woman. They were lying in bed watching pirates of the Caribbean drinking shiraz and nibbling on some popcorn enjoying each others company, neither of them have ever been this happy before. "Serena, I love you", Bernie looked at Serena with her dark brown eyes full of pure love for the woman next to her. "Oh Bernie, I love you to, but please, when you want to show me you love me, don't run in front of a car and nearly get yourself killed ok? I rather like it when you're breathing, not just on my neck...but breathing to be alive?" Serena replied with that smerk on her face. "Oh you like it when I breathe on your neck do you? Like this?" Bernie pushed Serena over and straddled her, she took Serenas top off and started to snog Serenas face off. Bernie started to kiss down Serenas neck breathing warm air onto it which now she knew Serena liked. "Bernie...", Serena managed to say through each moan. "Bernie, fuck me please". Serena said with a moan. "Beg Serena, I want you to beg for it", Bernie started grinding against Serena when all their clothes flew on the floor in seconds. "Bernie please fuck me, I want your tongue on me, I want your fingers inside of me, please! I want to cum for you!", Serena begged as Bernie wanted and that was enough. Bernie left a trail of hot, wet kisses down Serenas stomach and lifted Serenas legs over her shoulders. "Fuck Serena you're soaking, I bet you taste so fucking good", with that said Bernie licked Serenas core over and over again, breathing warm air onto Serena which created a moan from Serenas mouth. "YES BERNIE OH FUCK I WANT YOU IN ME, FUCK ME, OHHHH YOU'RE SO GOOD WITH THAT TONGUE", Serena screamed and grabbed Bernies hair for a more deeper feeling. "Now now Serena, patience. You can only cum when I say you can, I want to hear you moan my name", Bernie slid three fingers inside of Serena and curled them to hit her g-spot, she pounded Serena while sucking and licking at Serenas clit. "OH HOLY SHIT BERNIE YES, HARDER, DEEPER, FASTER, I WANT YOU TO TASTE MY CUM, OH YES RIGHT THERE, DON'T STOP, IM-"

Serena screamed and moaned at the top of her lungs, "Cum for me Serena! Cum right now! Cum all over my face and fingers you sexy woman!" With that said, Serena cummed all over Bernies face and fingers with the loudest moan.

"Bernie...that...was...amazing", Serena panted out slowly. "All this has made me really horny now, care to help?" Bernie said with a smerk on her face. "Fuck yes", Serena pushed Bernie over and kissed her until there was no air left, Serena kissed and bit Bernies neck gently so no marks were left. "Serena, I need you, I want to feel your tongue on my clit, please!" Bernie couldn't take anymore and started to beg. Serena kissed down to Bernies folds and gasped at how wet Bernie was. "You did that, so now you can lick it off", Bernie gently grabbed Serenas hair and encouraged her to lick her where she needed. Serena licked deep into Bernie and wasn't disappointed by the taste, it was so much better than shiraz and didn't cost anything. "OH SHIT SERENA JUST LIKE THAT, OH GOD YES PLEASE FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM", Bernie moaned. Serena slid in two fingers and hit Bernies g-spot over and over again with full force and full speed, "OH YES SERENA I'M CUMMING OH GOD LICK ALL THE CUM OFF I WANT TO SEE IT ON YOUR TONUGE", Serena licked all the cum from Bernie and stuck out her tongue at Bernie while licking the cum off her fingers with a wink.

They lay there panting like mad for a few minutes until they fell asleep in each others arms with pirates of the Caribbean still playing in the back ground.


End file.
